Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{3n}{2} \times \dfrac{9}{4n}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 3n \times 9 } { 2 \times 4n}$ $x = \dfrac{27n}{8n}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{27}{8}$